Tomb Raider: Lara Croft & The Tomb of Andromeda
by Lifeainteasy
Summary: The lethargy of her past has come back to take Lara into new places. After years of endless searching, her mother's disappearence becomes her new reality. The life she never wanted is about to become her adventure and dreams... POST UNDERWORLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is my first time writing on fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy my writing.**

**Um I put a part from one of the movies in this part of the story. Try to find it! :D**

Chapter 1

"Lara, I don't know what to say." Zip said doubtfully. "Just think of something. It's Allister's funeral!" Lara barked. "Aw man. You know I ain't good at this stuff." Zip said scratching his head. "Look, if you can hack a computer 4,000 miles away in Tokyo, I'm pretty sure you can come up with something to say at your best friend's funeral." Lara said gasping for the least bit of air as she dropped from a ladder in the library.

It was a week after Lara's doppelganger had destroyed the manor, that they began rebuilding it. It was in complete shambles still. Most of the damage was repaired though. Lara walked over to a box labeled "books". She picked it up and brought over to the newly built book shelves on the other side of the library. As she took out the books, she examined every single one as if they were exquisite pieces of artwork. Then she would fragily put them on the shelves. It took her quite a while to unpack the box. Lara eventually reached for the last book in the box. She remembered this book too well. It was Allister's favorite book. She smiled slightly at the thought of his knowledge, but closed her eyes as if the memory was painful. After placing the book on the shelf she looked around the room. She counted 142 more boxes of books to unpack. Then she counted another 20 boxes of artwork and furniture.

Ignoring the fact that there was work to be done, she walked down to the half built kitchen. She looked around. The same granite counters had been installed. Putting her hand out on the countertops she felt the smooth stone. She loved the feel of it. She laughed when she saw the bright neon yellow caution tape spread across the kitchen. She lifted it up and walked underneath to the fridge. "Hey! You shouldn't be in here while were putting in the floor tiles!" A sweaty construction guy yelled to her. "Oh too bad. I'm already here." she said quickly. She pulled out a microwave dinner from the freezer, reading the instructions to herself as she walked to the microwave. Lara put the dinner in the microwave and set the time. She walked over to the window and stared out into the rain. She felt so weak and powerless, emotionally of course. She hadn't felt this way since she had to leave Amanda down in the tomb in Bolivia. Lara thought about it all; losing her father, the plane crash in the mountain, losing Allister. It was depressing. These thoughts tore her apart on the inside.

Lara shook all of it away when she heard a loud bang coming from over by the microwave. She turned to the microwave to find the door was hanging on by a broken hinge. Her microwave dinner was up in flames inside. Lara watched as the part that said "Michelinas" burned up inside. She shook her head distastefully and stormed off to find the mini fire-extinguisher. "Why must everything bad happen to me?" she muttered. She pulled out her hair-tie and let her hair down. Lara ran her fingers through her hair a few times. It was soft and smooth, unlike her life. She angered herself thinking about all the bad things and never the good things. Lara wanted it to all change and go away, but she knew it never would. It was her destiny and it wasn't going to let her go.


	2. A suprising arrival

**Ok so I took some adivce. I spaced out the dialouge. I hope it's easier to read. This is a longer chapter. For some reason though it came to me easily. **

**Keep reveiwing i love reading them! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lara arrived in the kitchen to find a frantic zip dancing in front of the burning microwave.

Wow Zip! I never knew you could dance like that!" she said with a smile.

Zip gave her a sarcastic thumbs up and continued to pace back and forth. Lara walked over to the microwave and took off the lock on the fire extinguisher. She pulled the lever and white foam shot from the nozzle. The fire died quickly.

"When did we get that thing?" Zip questioned crossing his arms.

"I actually don't know!" Lara let a small laugh.

Zip shrugged his shoulders and started for the tech room. "Oh yeah just leave the mess for me." Lara said sarcastically.

"Hey I don't like microwave dinners. Sorry…" Zip laughed and motioned for her to follow him.

Lara and Zip walked through the sliding plexi-glass doors. There were a few boxes of new technology sitting around the perimeter of the room. Wires and extension cords were pushed off to the moldings on the wall. Zip apologized for the mess. He had been programming the new computers for the last few days. Winston appeared behind Lara.

"Hello m'lady is there anything I can get you at the moment." Winston said with a slight hand gesture.

"No…. I'm fine thank you." Lara said impatiently.

She wanted to get out of there. The dusty air inside was stifling.

"Amanda left you a message earlier today. I don't know what for though." Zip said.

He made a crazy gesture near his head and walked over to one of the computers. Lara followed. Zip played the message.

"_Hello Lara. It's Amanda. I need you to come to Bolivia. There are some things I want to…straighten out in the tomb. I need your help. Get back to me as soon as you can. Bye_."

Lara was puzzled. What the hell would Amanda need help with down in Bolivia.

"I thought that was pretty damn crazy if you ask me. She ain't ever asked for your help before has she?" Zip exclaimed.

"Well, this sure is a first for her. Maybe she has gotten over what happened." Lara said as she scratched her head.

Lara didn't bother calling back. She went to her room and began to pack. Lara packed her two pistols, two outfits, her phone and some gear.

"I'll be back soon. I'll call when I reach Bolivia."

Zip hated the thought of Lara leaving to go help Amanda after she sent a doppelganger to destroy the manor. Lara noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Zip. Everything is going to be fine. I've survived to many things to die now." Zip nodded.

"I guess you're right. Just promise me you'll be careful." Lara nodded.

"I promise zip. I have to go. I'll call you guys when I get there.

Winston opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. Instead, he walked with Lara to the garage.

Lara took a set of keys from the key box. She examined the logo to make sure they were the right ones. Lara pressed the unlock button. Flashing lights came from a midnight black Dodge Challenger. She threw her stuff in the back seat and opened the drivers side door. "

You two don't start any trouble while I'm gone!" Winston and Zip looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah will do _mom_!" Lara laughed.

She closed the door and started the car. Lara Looked soothed to hear the purr of the engine. Se put on her sunglasses and pressed the garage door opener. Lara revved the engine and sped out done the drive.

Lara passed many places as she went. She passed the old school she attended when she was little. The Abbingdon Girls School was old. The outside walls were weathered. She remembered little about it. It was so long ago. Lara kept going. It was a long drive to the airport. On the way she also passed Surrey's Parkside hospital. She was born there. Lara smiled. It was sunny outside. A warm breeze blew through the window as she sped down the highway. The road wasn't really traveled by many people. She took a risk. Lara planted her foot on the gas pedal. The car picked up speed quickly with ease. The car pushed 120mph easily. She decided it wasn't the best idea at the moment. Lara gazed off as the car dropped down to the speed limit of 65mph. She rolled down all the windows letting in the warm summer breeze. Lara sighed pleasantly and breathed in joyfully. Lara looked to her left for a moment. When she looked back in front of her the airport appeared. It stood high above the ground. Huge parking lots surrounded the area. On the left side the air-strip was lined with small lights. Just as Lara pulled into the parking lot, a plane took off. The sound was amazing.

Lara parked the car, got her suitcase out of the back and locked it up. She walked to the front desk to get her ticket. Lara set her bags down on the platform that weighed them. They were then sent down the belt and Lara went through security. Lara boarded her plane. It was large. First class was nice. It was kind of boring since every time she flew she was in first class. A flight attendant with bright red hair worked into a bun poured Lara some wine.

"Thank you." The flight attendant nodded and went on.

Just as the plane was about to take off, a last minute passenger boarded. James Rutland got on and sat down right next to Lara. She was shocked that he hadn't noticed who she was yet. If he did, this was going to be an awful plane ride to Bolivia.


	3. Short distance relationships

**A/N: Ok so I'm just going to keep posting the chapters as i write them. **

**I know the last chapter was a bit boring and pointless but this chapter leads up to a big suprise. Hope you keep reveiwing :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Lara tried to hide her face from Rutland. She didn't want to cause all hell on a nice plane. Lara estimated the flight to be around 14 hours. She slowly started counting down from 100 to help her fall asleep. Around 32 she finally went into a deep sleep.**

**Lara came into a deep dream sequence. She was in a plane. Her mother was sitting behind her on one of the seats. **

_**"Just because no one's ever caught one, doesn't mean they're not real." **_**Lara's mother nodded slightly and took off her broche.**

_**"That is very true. Maybe they don't wish to be found. I've heard they're rather fierce." **_**Lara looked up with a smile and opened her small sketch diary.**

**It was a hand drawn picture of yetis on a mountain. There were a few hearts sketched around the perimeter. **

_**"Yeti only look fierce. They probably don't like being so cold all the time. I shouldn't like it either." **_**Lara nodded distastefully.**

_**"You never have to be cold my Lara. If you don't want to be." **_**Lara's mother kissed her head gently.**

**Lara looked out the plane window. She gasped in fear. One of the engines was on fire.**

_**"Look!"**_** The plane jolted and threw the two of them from the seat. Lara's mother stood up slightly trying to keep her balance. **

_**"Henry! What's happening?" **_**The pilot looked back.**

_**"Lady Croft, please stay seated." **_**The assistant pilot was shouting "mad-a" into his headset. **

**Lara's mother threw Lara into a seat and buckled her in. **

_**"Are we going to crash?"**_** Lara's mother was jolted against the wall into her seat. She buckled herself in tightly. **

_**"Not unless it's absolutely necessary."**_** A suitcase came flying down the aisle nearly hitting Lara's mother. The pilot said a few things but Lara couldn't make it out. **

**"We're going full nose down!" Lara panicked and looked down at her feet. She was afraid but she wanted to be brave for her mother. **

"_**Close your eyes dear." **_**Lara shook her head. **_**"I don't want to close my eyes." **_**Lara looked around terrified. The plane hit the ground. **

**Lara awoke from her sleep with a small scream. Rutland wasn't next to her. She looked up. His bags were still in the carry-on compartment. She called for the flight attendant. **

**"What can I get you m'am?" Lara rubbed her eyes and shook her head. **

**"Can I get some water please?" The flight attendant nodded and walked off to fetch Lara's water. **

**Moments later Rutland walked back. **

**"Ah, Lara." Lara was taken aback.**

**'**_**shit he realized who I was.' **_**Lara thought. **

**She smiled slightly and waved. He rolled his eyes. **

**"Don't give me that shit Lara. I know your going to help Amanda. She asked me to help to. I'm going to make your stay all hell." Lara glared at him and punched his arm.**

**He laughed. "So I see you got the old really bad sarcasm." James nodded. **

**"I haven't seen you since after what happened in Ghana. I remember seeing you again after the whole problem with Natla. **

**"Mmm. It sure has been awhile." Rutland nodded. The flight attendant came back with Lara's water. James asked the flight attendant for some wine and she went to go get a glass and red wine. **

**The pilot announced over the loud speaker that we would be landing in half an hour. Lara reached up to get her carry-on. She stared out the window. Lara could see the airport coming into view. **

**"Please prepare for landing. It has been a pleasure having you. Please fly Delta airlines again. Thank you!"**

**The plane landed and everyone got off. Lara said good bye to James and walked to baggage claim. Lara called Anya, one of her best friends. **

**"Hey Anya. Can you come pick me up at the airport?" Lara said. **

**"I don't see why not. See you soon old friend!" Anya hung up. Lara walked to a nearby 'Starbucks' and bought two coffees. **

**Lara met Anya outside and they walked to her yellow Rubicon. Anya started the jeep and they rode off to the old site. **

**"Lara I'm so sorry about Allister. What a tragedy." Lara nodded. **

**"Thank you. I just can't believe it happened to him, of all people." Anya shrugged her shoulders.**

**The rest of the ride was quite silent. Every once and a while Anya would try to start conversation. It always died out quickly. **

**Lara and Anya pulled up next to Amanda's electric blue Ford Raptor. The sun shot off the truck almost blinding Lara and Anya. Lara looked down into the large crater like hole. Amanda waved up to her and Anya. Amanda was wearing tan capris, a turquoise tank top, green and black Asics and had her shoulder length hair pulled into a pony tail. This was really awkward even for Amanda. This was the most normal Lara had seen her since she got trapped down in the tomb. Lara jumped down into the hole and walked over to Amanda and James. They both waved and Lara waved back. **

**"Anya! Are you coming?" Anya shook her head.**

**"Nah. I have to go into town today. Call me when you want me to come get you!" Lara smiled and waved as Anya started the car and drove off. **

**Lara wanted to ask what Amanda wanted to do down here. Lara saw the stone in her hand. It was the stone that controlled the demon Amanda had somehow tamed. Amanda noticed what she was looking at and dropped it into her pocket. She explained to Lara what she needed to do and why she needed Lara and Rutland's help. Amanda explained how she was tired of never being in control of her anger, that the demon was not what she wanted in her life anymore. She said that she couldn't live normally anymore. Lara agreed to help her return the stone. **

**Lara and Amanda lowered themselves into the tomb entrance. Rutland laughed maniacally. **

**"You two really are stupid archeologists!" Amanda and Lara were puzzled.**

**Rutland whipped out Amanda's switchblade and cut the rope. **

**"What the hell Rutland?" Lara and Amanda glared up at him with hate in their eyes.**

**Lara whipped out her gun. **

**"You tie back that rope or I'll make this short distance relationship come to and end!" Rutland laughed and stalked off.**

**Lara shot a warning shot up into the bottom of James left thigh. **

**"Fuck!" Rutland fell on his left side.**

**He rolled around babying his leg. Amanda and Lara high-fived. Lara smiled and pulled out her grapple swinging it around. Amanda giggled. **

**"I should've know you would come prepared." Lara laughed slightly and they walked into the narrow underground cave.**

**Two wooden planks were placed across a deep hole in the middle of the cave. Lara put on foot on the plank and bounced on it to test it. The plank cracked down the middle and broke falling to pieces. Lara instructed Amanda to shimmy across the metal bar bolted into the rock above. **

**Lara and Amanda crossed and came into a large circular room they knew all to well. A large part of the wall was sticking out. A whole purposely carved in the ceiling thousands of years ago let sun light in to shine on the wall making it easier to read. Lara and Amanda took a step closer and the stone in Amanda's pocket started glowing red, purple and black. Amanda looked terrified. **

**"What's happening?" Amanda looked up slowly. **

**"Run Lara! Run!" Lara gasped and ran to the other side of the room and the demon came alive.**

**It was fierce, terrifying and ugly. Amanda was shouting at it. She seemed to be talking to it like it was a pet. It obeyed her commands, until it spotted the wall. It roared in rage. It dived into Amanda. She screamed and her eyes turned black. She fell to the ground almost lifelessly and the creature came out of her. It spotted Lara and started after her. Lara ran. It was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. She came to a dead end where rock blocked a tunnel. The creature had trapped her. She had nowhere to go. The creature dived towards her with hunger in it's eyes. Lara screamed as it passed through her. Lara felt her self loose feeling and fell to the ground. **


	4. Coming to a High End

Chapter 4

"Go! Go! Go!" Twenty men in full armor with weapons stormed through the tomb. They found Lara and removed her guns and gear.

Lara woke up to find them handcuffing her to a bar in the back of a Hum-v. She groaned in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the men looked back.

"Quiet!" Lara rolled her eyes.

The truck started moving and they pulled onto a highway. She tugged on the hand-cuffs slightly making sure not to hurt her wrists. There was a man next to her on both sides. Lara closed her eyes. She hoped this plan would work. Lara smashed her head into the man's on her left cracking the window slightly. The man on her right reached for her and she kicked him in the gut. Lara pulled the keys from the man's belt and unlocked the cuffs. The man driving looked back. His eyes widened as she punched him in the face. Lara took the wheel and threw the driver to the passenger side. The truck swerved and Lara veered it back into the right lane.

She had a sudden thought of Amanda and stopped the truck. The men's limp bodies jolted forward. Lara gave them a sickening look. She opened the door and pushed them out. Lara closed the door. The truck took off back towards the dig-site. Lara pulled up to the hole. She got out and there were tons of men down inside. Lara sighed. She went back to the truck and pulled a frag grenade from the weapon compartment in back. Lara walked over to the edge pulled the pin and tossed it down. She pulled the pin on two more and threw them down. The impact threw the men to there backs stunning them. Lara jumped down in taking a gun from the nearest guy. He tried reaching back for it but Lara thrusted the but of the gun into the mans face. He fell limp and Lara walked over the hole leading into the tomb. James was nowhere to be found.

Lara jumped down in. She ran to a pole running across the top of the tunnel. She tucked the gun into her pocket and shimmied across. There was distant conversation coming from up ahead. Lara crouched down trying her best to stay hidden. She peeked ahead. James had bandages on his leg where she had shot him. He was leaning against the wall talking wildly into his phone. Lara moved forward quietly. She came to the entrance of the main hall of the tomb. James was up ahead by where Amanda had been attacked by the demon. She wasn't there. Lara was shocked.

James had been talking to one of his former friends who took Amanda away to a prison.

"Is she dead?" James asked.

"No. She's asleep and won't wake up. There's a strong normal pulse." James had a puzzled look on his face.

"That's weird. Amanda's a very light sleeper."

Lara was listening as best as she could to the conversation. She could hear a man's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. The tomb was dark and moist. The only light was coming down in one spot near James. There were a few lights around the circular room. Lara snuck up the left side of the room towards James back. Lara was about ten feet behind him. There was a pile of rocks in front of her. She crawled to them and peered over. James was reading the wall. Lara could still hear the man on James' phone. Lara crawled up behind him. She stood up. Lara kicked the phone from his hand and pushed him up against the wall.

"Where is Amanda?" James squinted because Lara had practically yelled it in his ear.

"Why would I tell you?" Lara laughed and pointed the gun to the right side of his back.

"This, is why my dear James." He laughed and tried to push her away.

Lara had a firm grip on the back of his head and forced it back into the wall. She heard his nose crunch. James grunted in pain.

"Damn, I forgot how strong you were!" Lara rolled her eyes.

"Where is Amanda?" James gave in.

"She's been taken away to prison in Eastern China." Lara looked confused.

"Why in China?" James shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask the man who took her there you idiot!" Lara pushed his face into the wall even harder.

"Who is this man?" James sighed.

"An old colleague. He works for Natla corporation. Well, he used to until Natla, you know vanished." James managed to get his hands up and made quote signals when he said 'vanished'.

Lara forced his hands back down.

"What is his name, and where can I find him?" James laughed.

"He's halfway across the world by now. But if you do manage to find him, his name is Michael Hallen" Lara took a deep breath.

"Thank you James. It's been a pleasure working with you." Lara put the gun back into her pocket and threw James to the ground.

He tried pushing him self back up but didn't have enough strength. James rolled onto his back and reached for his gun. Lara held it up as she walked towards the entrance.

"Looking for this?" Lara laughed and continued on. James screamed after her. She shook her head and shimmied across the pipe.

There were tons of men waiting for her at the top. Lara sighed, drew the two pistols out of her pockets and started firing. She felt horrible and cruel watching their limp bodies fall dead. Lara climbed up the rope to find more of them trying to fight her. She ripped the gun from one and hit him with the butt. He fell to the ground un-conscious. Lara shot off the rest of the ammo. She ran at a man charging her. She jumped up. Her left foot on his head she kicked into the back of his neck with her right heel. The man flew forward underneath her and Lara came to her feet.

She fought off quite a few men. They came at her armed and really strong. Lara fought threw them and to a barrel to her left where her guns, grapple, gun holsters, and backpack lay. The men had retreated slightly. She put her stuff back on as she fought people off. When she got everything back she sprinted towards the edge of the hole. She climbed up a pile of rocks to the Hum-v. Lara got into the truck and started it. There was a taser in the cup-holder.

A man jumped on Lara from behind her. She quickly took the man by the neck. She reached for the taser and struck him in the chest shocking him. He sort of screamed. He said quite a few cuss words but Lara couldn't make them out. The man fell limp. Lara pushed him out the backdoor and closed it.

"Sounded like damn Chewbacca." She laughed and backed up.

Lara took off the road. She had to get to the airport and quick. She pushed the gas pedal down all the way. The truck jolted forward. Lara noticed the truck was having trouble pushing 92mph. She gritted her teeth. Lara pulled onto another highway. There was a Ducati speed bike on the side of the road. A man appeared to be peeing on the side of the road. Lara pulled up behind it. She got out of the truck and jumped on the bike.

"Sorry. I need this more than you do." The man screamed at her while trying to zip up his pants.

Lara sped off. She took off down the highway till she came to a large runway. A plane took off. The name on the tail was "Air Tran". Good- it wasn't too late. Lara took off down the exit avoiding collisions with cars and people. The drive was crowded. She bit her lip. Lara stopped the bike about twenty feet from the airport doors. Lara threw the bike down and sprinted towards the doors. She could make out a blonde woman who looked like Amanda being forced threw security.

Lara pushed threw the crowd to the woman. The two men around her saw Lara and shot at her. The people inside fell to the floor in fear. Lara kept running towards them avoiding every shot. Lara drew the M-P5 from her backpack straps and fired a couple rounds towards the men. She was careful not to shoot the woman.

The two men fell dead and Lara ran to the woman who was now limply flailed across the floor. It was Amanda. She was in a deep sleep. She pulled her up and tried to wake her up as the people around ran from threw the front doors. Amanda opened her eyes slightly.

"Lara? Is that you?" Lara nodded.

"Yes it is. Come on we got to go." Lara pulled Amanda's arm across her shoulders and dragged her to the "Delta" boarding area.

One of the flight attendants was closing the door.

"NO!" Lara set Amanda down and ran towards the woman pushing her out of the way.

The woman fell to the floor with a grunt. "I'm sorry." Lara ran back to Amanda and ran into the plane closing the door behind her.

Lara could hear pounding coming from behind it. She sat Amanda in a seat and sat beside her.

"Good job out there." Lara smiled.

She could tell that Amanda was injured somehow. Amanda cringed in pain when the plane took off. Once the plane was balanced well and was at a good pace, Lara dragged Amanda to the small bathroom in the back of the plane. Amanda's entire chest stomach and waist was bruised. The stone was in her pocket. Lara could here it clanging against Amanda's keys as she moved around. Lara finished the inspection and wrapped Amanda with a soft bandage. They walked back to their seats. Amanda began to fall asleep. The stone in her pocket began to glow.

"Amanda the stone!" Amanda stood up.

"Oh god no!"

Amanda sprinted down first class to the door. She pulled it open and was sucked out of the plane immediately. "Amanda no!" Lara screamed hanging on tightly to her seat. Amanda was gone…


End file.
